The present invention relates generally to electronic mail processing for audits and regulatory compliance and, more specifically, to analysis and filtering of electronic mail from various input data sources.
Large corporations having thousands of employees communicate with each other using standard commercial electronic mail software applications such as Microsoft Outlook and IBM Lotus Notes that are processed through Microsoft Exchange or Lotus Domino in a client-server relationship. A large volume of electronic mail messages is sent and received daily using these and other commercial electronic mail (email) applications.
As the growth of electronic mail communications in all types of businesses has increased dramatically over the past decade, so has the need to journal and archive these electronic communications for audits, regulatory compliance and potential legal discovery. Governmental requirements for storing electronic communications has significantly affected operation of messaging systems. Many companies are implementing solutions to archive all sent and received electronic mail for long periods of time.
When a company is under an audit or other regulatory proceeding, it may be required to provide electronic mail communications pertaining to certain criteria. Manually processing archived electronic mail could take several months depending on the scope of the search that is required. A number of vendors provide software and solutions to address the needs of the electronic discovery market, but are generally very expensive and may require that archived data be sent to the vendor's site for processing.
There is a need for a system and method that enable filtering of all electronic mail company-wide for the duration of a regulatory proceeding or for increased responsiveness to audit requests or electronic discovery requests. The present invention is directed to such a filtering solution that works in conjunction with journaling of electronic mail by electronic mail servers.